Bertobatlah, Nak
by shirosendpie
Summary: Di sekolah yang terletak di tengah gunung (tapi boong) hidup segerombolan geng absurd bernama Akatsuki. Salah seorang dari mereka memakan apel beracun sehingga ia terjatuh dan sepatunya hilang sebelah. Datanglah loli, lalu mereka hidup bahagia. Huhehehe. Summary gak nyambung sama ceritanya :v


Siang yang damai, semuanya tampak begitu tenang. Kakashi menikmati waktu santainya di kantor guru sambil menyesap luwak black coffee ala bangsawan. Benar-benar siang yang damai….

BRAK!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! ADA YANG TAWURAN!" teriak Naruto heboh.

BRUFFFTT!

Kakashi spontan menyemburkan kopinya. Naruto pun terkena efek semburan maha dahsyat dari Kakashi.

"SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG TAWURAN?!" tanya Kakashi panik. Kalau anak-anak yang tawuran itu adalah muridnya gimana? Terus klo dia dikeluarkan karena tuduhan guru yang gak bener gimana? Trus klo duitnya habis, trus dia jadi pengemis dan ketampanannya hilang gimana? HELL NO!

Naruto dengan santai menunjuk layar hitam tipis yang tertempel di tembok kantin. "Tuh di tipi."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"KABOOOOOR! ADA KAKEK CANGKUL NGAMUK!"

Benar-benar siang yang damai ya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Bertobatlah, Nak by shirosendpie.

Rate: T aja.

Genre: Humor kali(?)

WARNING: Hmm… apa yah? Pokoknya OOC, garing, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, dskl (Dan Segala Kegajean Lainnya).

* * *

"Siang, murid-muridku." sapa Kakashi saat memasuki kelas 1-2.

"Siang, sensei ubanan." koor seluruh murid di sana.

'Murid kampret.' Batin Kakashi keki.

"Nah hari ini akan ada ujian Matematika dadakan. Siapkan alat tulis kalian, murid-muridku sayang~"

"NANI?! UJIAN MTK?!"

"TEDAAAAAAAK!"

"Heheh…" Kakashi ketawa nista dalam hati. Sukurin lo, murid-murid durhaka.

"Ini diskriminisasi, pak!" protes si cebol berambut merah aka Sasori.

"Bapak tidak berperikesiswaan!" sahut Deidara ikut-ikutan.

"Bapak telah melanggar Undang-Undang no. 69 baris ke-13!" Teriak Pein.

"Iya tuh! Betul tuh!" sahut para anggota akatsuki.

BRAK!

Kakashi menggebrak meja saking keselnya. "Muke bapak lu ganteng! Sejak kapan ada undang-undang tentang ujian MTK dadakan? Sejak kapan undang-undang make sistem perbaris? DAN SEJAK KAPAN ELO BELAJAR UNDANG-UNDANG, PEIN!?"

Pein berdiri dari bangkunya lalu membela diri, "Emang beneran ada kok, Pak! Iya kan, Kisame?"

"Iya, pak! Pein gak boong!" kata Kisame ikut membela Pein.

"Ngawur kamu! Kamu aja gak tau apa itu Undang-Undang, gimana bisa saya percaya, hah?"

"Muehehehehe…" Kisame malah cengengesan gaje.

"Tapi emang beneran ada kok, Pak!" bela Hidan. Kesian kan kalo leadernya harus berjuang membela harga dirinya sendirian-yah walaupun Pein emang gak punya harga diri.

"Kalo ada, mana? Mana buktinya?" tanya Kakashi gak mau kalah.

"Itachi," kode Pein. Itachi mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah buku hitam tipis dari lokernya. Kakashi memandangi buku hitam itu curiga, apakah itu Death Note?

"INI PAK! UNDANG-UNDANGNYA ADA DI SINI!" teriak Itachi lantang sambil menunjukkan judul buku itu. Tak lupa sambil melotot-melotot memamerkan sharingannya.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk membaca judul buku hitam misterius itu. Maklum udah tua, jadi agak rabun. Kakuzu yang entah kerasukan apa, melemparkan kacamata gratis ke matanya Kakashi. Dan akhirnya terbaca tulisan itu. Tulisannya adalah…

Jrenggg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE NOTE OF UU AKATSUKI'S NOTE UU

GUBRAK!

"APA-APAAN ITU? Dan lagi, kenapa ada tulisan 'Dibuat oleh Pein aka Yahiko leader Akatsuki tertamvan' juga 'Veri veri secret, mau baca? Wani piro?' hah?"

Pein menepuk dadanya penuh wibawa, "Itulah unsur terpenting dalam buku ini, pak."

"Menunjukan bahwa UU itu harus dilindungi dan di lestarikan." Sambung Itachi ngaco.

"Apalah arti sebuah buku tanpa seni." Lanjut Deidara gak kalah ngaco.

"TOBI SUKA UU! TOBI SUKA UU! UUUUUU!"

Amarah Kakashi sudah sampai pada batasnya, "KALIAN SEMUA! LARI PUTERIN LAPANGAN 10 PUTARAN!" teriak Kakashi sambil menunjuk lapangan basket di luar. Para member Akatsuki berjalan lesu ke arah pintu kelas.

Tiba-tiba, Kisame berhenti berjalan, "Gimana kalau sekali putaran?" tanyanya.

"Setengah putaran?" Pein ikutan nanya.

"Bersihkan sel kulit mati dan kotoran," sambung Sasori.

"Tar putar di wajah,"

"BILAS!" seru Tobi girang.

"MULTIVITAMIN!" koor seluruh penghuni kelas sambil mengangkat pom pom dan light stick dadakan. Tak lupa Zetsu yang membuka tutup venus flytrapnya sebagai hiasan tambahan(?).

"CEPETAN LARI KAMPRET!"

DUAKH!

Satu persatu pantat para member Akatsuki di tending Kakashi ke tengah lapangan. Backsound iklan pembersih wajah tiba-tiba menghilang. Diganti dengan backsound lagu 'I Believe I Can Fly."

Mode slow motion pun di aktifkan.

"TOBI TERBANG! TOBIMEN!"

"I believe I can fly~" Kisame malah nyanyi.

"Jadi inilah kebebasan itu." Zetsu mendadak puitis.

"Apa gue bisa bertemu DJ?" Hidan komat-kamit sambil memandang langit.

"OTOUTOOO!" Udah taukan siapa?

Sementara di dalam kelas, Kakashi sibuk ber-sweatdrop ria menatap kegajean muridnya, "Sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan. Ini bukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa kan?"

* * *

Lelah, Kakashi lelah. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tapi sayang, ia masih harus mengajar di ruangan sebelahnya kelas gila (baca: kelas 1-2). Semoga anak-anak kelas 1-1 jauh lebih normal dari anak-anak kelas gila tadi. Semoga…

"Selamat si-"

Sret.

Bughkh.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa murid-murid kelas 1-1 pecah takkala melihat jebakan penghapus papan tulis yang diselipkan di pintu berhasil jatuh ke kepala Kakashi.

"Yattaaa!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Pfft, misiong kompelet." Ujar Sai sambil terus tersenyum kurang kerjaan meski bahasa inggrisnya ancur.

"Udah ubanan masa masih kena jebakan anak TK? Bwuahahahaha." Sasuke ketawa ngakak di bangkunya.

"Siapa dulu dong yang buat." Naruto pun ber-tos ria dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kenapa senseiku bodoh sekali ya?" gumam Neji pelan sambil sibuk catokan.

Kakashi bersweatdrop ria untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa anak-anak kelas 1-1 sama absurdnya dengan kelas gila tadi…' batin Kakashi miris.

"Kembali ke pelajaran." Kakashi berjalan menuju papan tulis dengan penuh kesabaran. Suami idaman gak tuh? *plak

"Buka buku hal. 69… dimulai dari bla bla bla… x dan y bla bla bla…" Kakashi mulai berbicara panjang lebar sambil menulis ribuan rumus memusingkan di papan tulis. Suasana tampak adem, damai, sunyi, senyap. Tunggu, tunggu, kok hening ya? Biasanya kan murid-murid kampret itu berisik mulu. Apa sekarang sudah tobat?

69 menit kemudian…

"Mengerti?" Kakashi pun berbalik.

Ebujug buset. Kirain pada hikmat dengerin penjelasan Kakashi, taunya…

Hampir seluruh pengihuni kelas molor dengan tidak elitnya. Sai tidur selonjoran di atas meja gabungan, Naruto sama Sasuke tidur sambil pelukan tapi posisinya kebalik, jadi kaki Naruto nempel ke idungnya Sasuke begitu pula sebaliknya. Neji ngebuat piramida kartu 13 tingkat dengan alas badannya Lee yang lagi tidur, Sakura tidur sambil mangap dan ngebentuk peta Asia, Ino tidur sambil meni-pedi, Choji tidur sambil ngunyah lontong, Shikamaru tidur di atas futon yang dia bawa sendiri, dan lainnya.

Spidol papan tulis di genggaman Kakashi terbelah menjadi dua. Sabar… sabar… orang sabar di sayang pacar.

Kakashi jadi serba salah. Mau marah, tapi takut kedengeran Rin-sensei, gebetannya yang lagi ngajar di kelas sebelah. Mau ngelanjutin pelajaran percuma, sampe mulutnya berbusa pun kagak bakal ada yang mau dengerin. Pusying pala eyke…

Kakashi pasrah dan memilih berjalan gontai mendekati Shikamaru. Ia pun berhitung dalam hati,

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

BRUK.

Kakashi menjatuhkan diri ke samping Shikamaru lalu tertidur sambil memeluk murid nanasnya itu.

"Ngrookk… ngroookkk…"

Benar-benar siang yang damai ya...

* * *

Gak tau deh, apa yang dipikiran author pas ngetik ini fanfic. Sebenernya ini udah lama, tapi baru di upload :v

Btw, komennya jangan lupa ya, Arigatou :)


End file.
